Meant to be
by Selina
Summary: Tobias and Rachel, no plot whatsoever!!!!


**__**

Yes! My first fic without Alyssa being in it!! Or Phoenix for that matter...(if you have no idea what I'm talking about, nevermind) No characters of my own creation... but then again, no Marco, no Cassie, no Jake, no Ax, not even yeerks. Like I said, no plot!!! I don't even like writing this stuff, it's not like I'm good at it, only thing I'm good at is rambling, which is what I am doing right now...so go on, read the stupid thing already...

****

Meant to be

Tobias looked down at the watch, just five more minutes to go. Just five more minutes until he was stuck in morph. He looked at the girl sitting next to him, the smile on her face. She was beautiful and she wanted to be with him. And more than anything, he wanted to be with her. He was giving up a lot for her, his wings, one of the things he valued the most. He loved Rachel, and she knew it. Ever since the war had ended a few months ago, they had been talking about this moment, waiting for it, longing for it to come. But now that it was finally here, it didn't feel like he thought it should. He looked at the watch again, four minutes. 

They had stayed like that for almost two hours now, just sitting together, hand in hand awaiting for the time to pass. His hands were sweaty, Rachel had noticed it, how his eyes kept eluding hers, the way his heart had been pounding faster each minute that went by. She glanced down at the watch, three minutes to go. She'd get her wish, to have him by her side with no time limit. Then it happened, everything fell apart, he released her hands suddenly 

"I can't Rachel, I'm sorry, I can't" 

He stood up and ran, he just ran as fast as he could until he was out of sight. He left her sitting there in the middle of the woods, all alone. She wanted to just take off after him, ask him why. At first, she felt cheated, cheated out of a promise, the promise of happiness, of a future together. She had hoped for it so much, for so long. And it had finally felt real, it had finally felt like it was going to come true... And then he walks out on her, he had told her he loved her, he had promised he always would, that he would stay human for her, that he... But it was all washed away, all of it gone. She watched with sadness as the clock marked that the final minute had gone by. That the person she wanted to be with was gone. He'll come back, she thought. Maybe he'll come back. Will he come back? As the days went by, she realized with sadness and anger that he hadn't come back, that he probably wouldn't. Weeks passed and every day she went back to that spot in the woods, hoping to find him there, but with every day that went by, the hope diminished, and yet she kept going back. What had once been sadness began to grow into anger. She loved him more than anything, how dare he make promises he wasn't willing to keep? How dare he play games with her emotions, promising a love he would not give? But beneath the anger, the rage, there was still love. 

After the summer ended, she went to college in another city. She talked to her friends as often as she could, and when she did, she'd find a way to ask about him, casually, pretending not to care. But they knew her, and they knew she did care; they just didn't know what to tell her, for no one had seen Tobias since that afternoon. On the first chance she got, she went back home and walked by herself until she came upon that very spot where she had last seen him. She sat down on the grass and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a while, just feeling the breeze on her face, the wind playing with her hair. Then she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she cried. The tears flooded her eyes and began to poor down her cheeks. She hadn't cried ever since the war ended. She hadn't thought she could ever have been this sad again after that. But now she knew she could, 'all because of a boy', she thought; 'no, not just a boy, Tobias'. She loved him, she knew that for sure. She tried to imagine his face, remember his smile. The way he stroked her hair, his lips touching hers. The memory felt so real, as if he were there, kissing her at that very moment. Her eyes snapped open, there was someone there kissing her. She pushed the boy back and stood up, wiping the remainders of the tears that had fallen. She looked at him for a while, his face seeming familiar, his expression slightly embarrassed. He stood up, smiling a bit, she knew that smile. 

"I was hoping you'd come back here" - he said

She knew him, how could she not have recognized him sooner 

"Tobias!" 

She ran over to him and gave him a long kiss which he gladly returned. He hugged her tightly until she pushed him away and punched him, hard. He fell back, raising his hand to his jaw and rubbing it 

"Ok, guess I deserved that" - he let out, trying to smile. 

She felt her anger falter a bit, her position weaken, but she couldn't forget that easily what he had done. 

"Where were you? Why did you run out on me like that?" - she demanded

He asked her to sit down next to him, and reluctantly, she accepted. 

"I'm sorry Rach. I wanted to be human so I could be with you..." 

"Then what was wrong?" 

"Don't you get it? I couldn't let you be the only reason I had to become human... there had to be something else" 

"Why didn't you tell me that?" 

"After I ran out on you like that... I didn't have the courage to face you again.. Then when I went looking for you, you were gone. I've been coming here ever since, hoping you'd do the same" 

He smiled gently, she realized their fingers were intertwined. She knew she was forgetting something, she was letting go that she was mad at him, but it didn't matter, not now, not anymore. She didn't even care if he was a hawk, she knew she'd love him still the same. He stroked her hair gently and she lay her head on his shoulder, feeling his touch. 

"Rachel, there's something I haven't told you" - he said softly. 

"What is it?" 

"I'm human. I did it. I overstayed the two hours" 

She snapped her head up to look at him, surprise mixing with joy - "When?" 

"A couple of weeks ago... I did some long thinking" 

"What about?" - she asked, resting her head on his shoulder again and closing her eyes. 

"About why I needed to be human, why I shouldn't have stayed a hawk" 

"And why shouldn't you have stayed a hawk?" 

"Well, the hawk would get old much faster, I'd have to become human sooner or later... and..." 

"And what?" - she asked, feeling his fingers gently caress her skin. 

"And, if I were to remain a hawk, I wouldn't be able to hold your hand, to feel your skin, to hold you close. I would rarely feel your touch, your kiss. And I wouldn't be able to tell you this with my own lips..." - he brushed away her hair and whispered delicately, almost breathing it out: "I love you" 

She smiled, opening her eyes to look at him - "I love you too" 

He smiled back, their eyes locked together, neither of them daring to look away. For the first time, they held each other without worrying about the hours passing by. And as the sun went down, they stayed there, laying on the grass in each other's arms, forgetting everything else in the world. Everything, except their love... just like the way it was meant to be...

**__**

This didn't take me much time to write, especially since I reverted back to my natural domain, third person narration. Helps me diminish the endless internal conflicts and confusion I tend to put in. Why are you looking at me like that? I said diminish, not obliterate. So, what did you think? I want to know your opinion... My e-mail is: selina_293@yahoo.com 

* e-mail me **** e-mail me **** e-mail me **** e-mail me **** e-mail me **** e-mail me **** e-mail me*


End file.
